1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a tool which facilitates the laying of marble, ceramic and any other tile that requires a joint in order to place it onto a surface. During installation of the tiles, it is necessary that the tiles be positioned in a straight row to create the desired pattern. Any deviation in the positioning of a tile effects the evenness of a row and distracts from the overall look. Pattern uniformity is achieved by controlling the spacing between individual tiles when the tiles are set in the adhesive used to secure them to the underlying surface.
2. Related Art
Currently in order to provide proper tile spacing, the joint size is determined by a measure and chalk lines which require lines to be drawn for each row of tiles. This procedure also requires more than one person to lay the tiles.
It can be appreciated that there is a need for a tool which could provide spacing of a universal thickness and a straight edge to ensure even positioning. If properly used the Tile Template permits a large quantity of tiles to be laid in a short period of time with all of the tiles appropriately aligned with respect to each other.